Experiência
by Nan3da
Summary: Já tinha postado essa fic ante, mas coloquei-a no site novamente e finalmente terminei-a.O que conta? Só posso dizer que é YO BOLING!


Experiencia

**Capitulo 1:**

É início do turno, e todos estão na sala de descanso, menos Gil, ele estava em sua sala lendo um livro interessante sobre entomologia, mas já ia distribuir os casos. Na sala de descanso a conversa rolava solta.

- Quais serão os casos de hoje? – perguntou Warrick

- Olha Warrick, uma coisa eu posso dizer: sem casos nós não estamos – respondeu Nick

- Impossível em Las Vegas não ocorrer crimes – acrescentou Greg

Sara estava lendo uma revista e Cath estava lendo outra. As duas revistas sobre moda.

- Como vai você e o Warrick? – perguntou Sara sussurrando, para evitar que os outros escutassem.

- O que tem nós? – perguntou Cath olhando feio para Sara

- Até quando vocês vão ficar escondendo que estão saindo?

- Sara, tomou vodca antes vir pro trabalho?

- Não, eu só estou falando que você não pode ficar escondendo para sempre sobre vocês dois.

Antes que Catherine pudesse responder Grisson entrou na sala e todos pararam de conversar e olharam para ele.

- Hoje como temos só dois casos vou separar vocês em duplas.

- Gil, mas somo em 6, não em 4. – falou Cath

- Eu sei, só que nós dois vamos ficar no lab, como eu ia dizendo, Warrick e Greg homicídio no Mandala Bays, Nick e Sara possível suicídio na Street Cats. Bom trabalho a todos e Cath venha á minha sala, agora.

- Suicídio no Street Cats? Que coisa mais estranha, Nick, o Street Cats não é comandado por freiras?

- Acho que sim, mas vamos resolver esse caso logo, preciso pedir perdão a minha namorada.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Eu esqueci nosso jantar de 2 anos de namoro ontem.

- Tadinha da sua namorada. Bem, eu dirijo.

Eles entraram no carro e foram. Warrick estava no telefone com sua quase-ex-esposa e Greg fazendo sinal pedindo para eles andarem logo. Catherine estava entrando na sala do Grisson quando percebeu que o Ecklei estava lá. Ela parou na porta e ficou escutando a conversa entre eles

_- Olha Grisson, eu sei que você e a Sara estão juntos e também sei que Catherine Warrick também estão juntos, se você não tomar providências eu tomo – disse Ecklei_

_- Olha eu e a Sara estamos juntos, mas não misturamos ambiente de trabalho com nossa vida pessoal. Mas você já está falando muito sobre o Warrick e Catherine, isso é imaginação sua, eles não estão juntos. E eu não vou fazer absolutamente nada sobre a Sara e eu, e se você for fazer, arranje uma boa desculpa ao prefeito para explicar o motivo de "sua atitude". Agora saia da minha sala. AGORA!_

Catherine foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho e algumas lágrimas caíram do seu rosto, ela e Warrick estavam juntos há cinco meses e ninguém sabia, como o Ecklei foi saber? Ela lavou o rosto e foi até a sala do Gil, o Ecklei não estava mais lá. Ela bateu na porta e entrou.

- Gil, o que você queria comigo?

- Antes, poucas coisas, agora, muitas explicações. Sente-se.

- O que você quer saber? – perguntou Cath um pouco receosa com a pergunta.

- Você o Warrick estão juntos?

- Não.

- Então por que o Ecklei veio a minha sala e disse que vocês estavam juntos?

- Francamente, Gil, você ainda acredita do que o Ecklei diz?

- Então ele veio-me dizer sobre vocês a toa?Cath, minha amiga, estou tentando te ajudar. Sei que vocês estão juntos, mas...

- Como sabe?

- Vi vocês se beijando em uma sorveteria.

Catherine não agüentou e começou a chorar. Ultimamente estava muito sensível e chorava por qualquer coisa.

- Por que não nos contou?

- Por que contar? – rebateu, ainda chorando.

**Capitulo 2:**

Depois daquela conversa com Gil as coisas não estavam indo muito bem, eles (Catherine e Warrick) tinham contado a equipe sobre o namoro, mas eles brigavam muito em casa e iam de cara amarrada e mau-humor ao trabalho todos os dias. Era fim de turno e ninguém se arriscava a dizer uma palavra com Catherine, ela estava em sua sala e Warrick estava no tribunal. O resto do pessoal estava na sala de convivência.

- Quem quer conversar com a Cath? – perguntou Nick

- O Warrick e a Cath estão vivendo em guerra. Eu sei que vale tudo no amor e na guerra, mas isso ainda vai acabar em morte. – Disse Greg

- Eu acho que vocês estão querendo levar uma bela bronca de Catherine, isso sim. – disse Sara.

- Gil, não quer falar com Cath?- perguntou Nick

- Me poupe Nick, não me intrometo na vida pessoal dela – respondeu Gil

- Alguém tem que falar com ela ou com ele – disse Greg

- Eu vou, pelo menos, quem sabe amanhã ela não vem com um humor melhor – falou Sara

- Boa sorte – todos disseram

Sara saiu da sala de convivência e foi até a sala da Catherine, ela podia ver Cath chorando e olhando para um papel. Ela bateu na porta e Cath limpou o rosto rapidamente e mandou Sara entrar.

- Oi – falou Sara

- Oi, senta aí.

- Podemos conversar?

- Sobre?

- Que papel é esse? – perguntou Sara olhando para um papel que Cath tinha nas mãos.

- Nada não.

- É, parece um exame de ultra-som.

- O que quer Sara?

- Cath, olha eu sei que você vai ficar brava, mas, ninguém está agüentando esse seu mal-humor. E ninguém tem coragem de falar com você e com o Warrick, pois não sabemos se vamos ser recebidos com patadas ou com abraços.

- Ok Sara, se você veio para falar sobre como eu ando mal-humorada perdeu seu tempo.

- Pense em como vocês dois estão afetando a todos. Qualquer coisa só estou esperando turno terminar para ir embora, mas se quiser conversar, tem meu telefone, endereço, e sabe onde eu trabalho.

Ao dizer isso Sara saiu da sala da Cath a deixando pensar. Depois de ter passado um tempo Cath pegou sua bolsa e foi para casa, chegando lá encontrou Lindsay vendo TV e Warrick provavelmente estaria tomando banho.

- Oi filhota, tudo bom?

- Oi mamãe, tudo bem sim e você?

- Também, cadê ele?

- Disse que ia tomar banho. A tia Tess foi embora faz pouco tempo.

Lindsay tinha três anos e Tess era sua babá.

- E você já tomou banho? – perguntou Cath pegando Lindsay no colo

- Ainda não, a energia tinha acabado e a água estava fria.

- Então vamos tomar banho minha Porquinha.

- A NÃO, não quero.

- ANÃO é um homem bem pequenininho, e se você não for tomar banho agora vai ficar sem comer chocolate hoje.

Lindsay saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto e entrou no seu banheiro, Cath foi atrás dela.

- Lind, a mamãe vai trocar da roupa e já vem te ajudar a tomar banho.

Cath foi ao seu quarto e começou a se trocar quando Warrick apareceu enrolado na toalha de banho

- Cath, tomei banho aqui, porque esqueci a chave da minha casa no lab, tudo bem?

- Sem problemas, vou dar banho na Linds aí nós precisamos conversar – ao dizer isso saiu do quarto e entrou no banheiro da filha.

Cath começou a lavar o cabelo da Linds.

- Ai mãe, caiu sabão no meu olho, ta ardendo – Lindsay começou a chorar e fazer birra.

- Calma, já to lavando seu olho. – Era assim toda vez que Lind ia tomar banho. – Já estou tirando o sabão do seu olho. – Lindsay de repente jogou água na mãe, Cath ficou toda ensopada – Lindsay Willous por que você jogou água em mim? – agora Cath gritava

- Sei lá, acho que é porque é divertido ver você brava. – respondeu calmamente

- É divertido me ver brava? – Cath jogou um pouco de água na Linds e elas começaram uma pequena guerra de água.

Depois de meia hora fazendo guerra as duas estavam totalmente ensopadas (para Linds não era problema, ela estava no banho mesmo).

- Mamãe, estou com fome.

- Eu também, vamos descer para jantar; ou melhor, você vai descer para jantar, eu vou tomar um banho rápido.

No jantar as coisas estavam ficando chatas, Lindsay fazia birra dizendo que o arroz estava ruim e que ela detesta frango, Cath sabia o que era isso e Warrick comia em silêncio, só observando como a Cath cuidava bem de Lindsay.

- Ok – suspirou Cath – o seu "prazo de validade" já era. Hora de dormir Linds. – ela se levantou da mesa, pegou Lindsay no colo e disse: Warr vou por a Lindsay para dormir e já venho.

Cath escovou os dentes de Lindsay e colocou-a na cama

- Filha, você gostaria de ganhar um irmão ou irmã?

- Não, eu ia perder a única atenção que tenho nessa casa. Eu ia ficar esquecida.

- Jamais eu vou deixar de dar-te atenção. – Cath deu um beijo de boa noite e saiu do quarto. Ela desceu e foi na cozinha, o Warrick estava terminando de jantar quando ela começou a se servir.

- Cath você disse para mim no quarto que você queria conversar comigo. – falou o Warrick – Sobre o que é a conversa? – No momento em que ele perguntou Catherine ficou branca (parecia um fantasma) e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro de visita que ficava no primeiro andar e vomitou.

- Warr pode me trazer um copo d'água? – ele obedeceu, estava um pouco nervoso com aquela situação. Cath bebeu o copo inteirinho em um gole só.

**Capitulo 3:**

Na casa de Grisson as coisas estavam ótimas. O amor rolava solto na cama.

- Gil, oh Gil – dizia Sara – Eu te amo

- Sara, eu te amo tanto. Acho que vou tomar um banho gelado. Quer vir?

- Não, vou fazer outra coisa. E Gil, não fique chateado, é por nós.

Dito isso Sara se vestiu e foi para o banheiro das visitas, Gil foi tomar um banho gelado. Depois de quinze minutos Sara saiu do banheiro pálida, tremendo e segurando para não chorar. Grisson estava no quarto botando um pijama. Sara entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama, ficou olhando para o teto

- Sara, o que foi? Você está tremendo e extremamente pálida.

- Gil, eu to... Eu to...

- Você ta o que Sara?

- Eu to grávida, pronto falei.

- Sério? – Gil foi até ela e abraçou-a – Essa foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

- De verdade, eu to muito assustada, não sei o que fazer, não sei cuidar de criança. – Sara dizia isso num tom desesperado.

- Calma, ninguém nasce sabendo. E outra, tenho certeza que vamos cuidar muito bem do nosso filho ou filha. – Sara começou a se acalmar e acabou dormindo.

Na casa da Catherine as coisas estavam péssimas, ela não conseguia falar e o Warrick não sabia se ficava quieto ou se pressionava um pouco.

- Cath, me conta o que está acontecendo.

- Eu juro que não sei como isso foi acontecer... – começou a chorar – Me desculpa...

- Hey, você ainda não me disse o que houve se não disser não vou saber se fico triste ou feliz.

- Warr, lembra quando eu fui ao médico semana passada? – o outro assentiu – então eu fiz um ultra-som e eu estou grávida.

- Cath que notícia maravilhosa. Estou sem palavras, simplesmente estou super feliz, você sabe que sempre quis ser pai e você está realizando um sonho meu. Obrigado.

XXX

No dia seguinte Catherine e Warrick estavam com os rostos mais sorridentes do mundo, quando Grisson foi distribuir os casos até se assustou com os dois sorridentes.

- Bem, Cath possível suicídio no Palms; Warrick idosa torturada no asilo; Nick homicídio no hospital central; Sara e Greg homicídio-suicídio no Starkbucks; E eu homicídio numa casa no deserto. Bom trabalho a todos e Nick e Catherine quero os relatórios que estão me devendo até amanhã.

- Mas você só avisa agora? Não vai dar tempo, prometi a Lindsay que ia ficar o dia inteiro com ela, desculpa, não vai rolar – falou Catherine indignada.

- Antes de todos se separarem e eu tenho uma novidade a contar a vocês – disse Nick

- Anda, diz logo – disse Greg

- Eu vou ser papai de gêmeas ou gêmeos!

- Parabéns Nick – disse Greg

- Já que você falou em novidades eu também estou grávida! – falou Sara

- Parabéns Sara – Disse Nick

- Já que todos estão falando novidades, eu também tenho uma...

- Diz Cath – Disse Sara animada

- Eu também estou grávida!

- Parabéns pra vocês garotas – disse o Greg

Logo começaram os abraços e beijos, mas Ecklei entrou bem na hora e ficou super irritado.

- Willous e Brown na minha sala. AGORA!

- Ele não consegue ser feliz uma vez? – perguntou Greg

- Não – responderam todos juntos

Na sala do Ecklei...

- Vocês sabem que não pode existir namoricos pra lá e pra cá no lab, não sabem? Catherine tenho certeza que você sabe. Se existem regras, elas têm que ser cumpridas, vocês não estão no colegial e sim num laboratório de criminalística. O que eu faço com vocês? Suspendo os dois ou demito?

- Ecklei, nunca misturamos namoro com trabalho. Eu sei muito bem das regras e nunca vamos misturar as coisas – falou Warrick

- Então Catherine, o que vai falar?

- Ecklei, não gasto saliva com lixo, e você é um lixo de primeira qualidade. Você vem, fala, julga as pessoas sem nem saber o que se passa. Se eu e o Warrick estamos namorando não lhe diz respeito. E Ecklei, alguma vez teve problema em alguma investigação por nossa causa, por nosso namoro? Eu acho que não, porque até então você não sabia do nosso namoro e nunca atrapalhamos as investigações ou levamos alguma vez para o lado pessoal. Então é melhor você calar a boca e pensar antes de falar alguma coisa. – dito isso Catherine saiu da sala e foi trabalhar.

XXX

No hospital Nick estava pegando digitais e saliva das pessoas e pacientes para diminuir o número de suspeitos. Mas nem todas as pessoas colaboravam e a coisa estava cada vez mais difícil.

O caso da Sara e do Greg estava quase solucionado, só faltava mandar a arma para ver se nenhuma digital havia sido limpa.

O Grisson ainda não tinha chego a cena do crime, mas não esperava algo muito fácil. O morto morava em um deserto onde ninguém mais morava, o corpo tinha sido achado por policias que estavam fazendo ronda.

Catherine tinha acabado chegar a cena do crime e vomitou o cheiro do corpo estava muito forte, ele teve que voltar para o lab.

O Warrick foi até a cena do crime, mas a velhinha era muda e com certeza iria precisar da ajuda do Grisson para perguntar a o que houve a idosa.

No laboratório Catherine estava na sala de descanso quando Greg e Sara entraram.

- Já chegou Cath? - perguntou Sara

- Nem consegui começar a resolver o caso. Eu fiquei enjoada com o cheiro do morto. Mas e o caso de vocês?

- Resolvido.

O celular da Catherine começou a tocar, ela atendeu e era a babá de Lindsay dizendo que haviam sequestrado Linds e ela tinha levado uma paulada na cabeça. Catherine ficou toda nervosa e foi para a delegacia. Lá a babá dava depoimento e dizia que não se lembrava de muita coisa. Cath ligou para equipe inteira e agora a prioridade deles era Lindsay.

- Gil, quero minha filha! - Cath dizia chorando

- Vamos achá-la.

O celular da Cath tocou de novo e era o suspeito que estava ligando.

_- Catherine, sua filha está comigo. E ela é muito bonitinha, vamos até brincar um pouquinho._

_- Seu canalha, o que você quer?_

_- Quer saber por que eu fiz isso?_

_- Onde a Lindsay está?_

_- Se você quiser saber da sua filha me encontre nos túneis perto da estrada ferroviária que hoje em dia está fechada. Venha sozinha e desarmada._

_- Que túneis?_

_- Os que os contrabandistas de 1920 construíram para contrabandear mercadoria. Até depois._

Catherine ficou paralisada com a notícia que recebera. Sua filha estava em túneis frios e sujos de 1920.

- Quem era Cath? - perguntou Warrick

- O canalha. Alguém sabe onde é à entrada dos túneis do século XX, ou de 1920?

- Ninguém vai mais lá, é lugar para pessoas drogadas e bêbadas - falou Grisson - mas eu sei onde é, como entra eu não sei.

- Ótimo, vamos descobrir hoje como entra lá. Minha filha está lá!

- Cath eu estudei que esses túneis são enormes, eles passam embaixo de Vegas inteirinha - disse Greg

**Capitulo 4:**

Todos estavam perto dos túneis e Catherine ia entrar lá sozinha.

- Cath, se cuida, te amo - falou Warrick

- Obrigada. Lá vou eu. Qualquer coisa salvem minha filha. Tchau

Dito isso Cath começou a andar na estação e viu um alçapão, ela abriu a portinha que tinha e entrou. Estava tudo muito frio e escuro, ela não estava conseguindo enxergar direito as coisas, por isso pegou sua lanterna e ligou.

_- Muito bem Catherine, achou o túnel, parabéns, agora ache sua filha. E sei que veio com policiais, mas estão lá fora. Estou vendo todos. Como é bom estar no controle. - disse uma voz grossa._

Catherine continuou a andar e escutou uns ruídos e logo viu dois ratos enormes e gemeu. Era tudo muito nojento. De repente escutou um choro muito familiar, ela correu em direção ao choro e ficou perdida, tinha três entradas. O choro ficou mais intenso no túnel da esquerda, ela entrou lá e estava totalmente perdida. O choro havia parado.

_- Muito bem, você me achou. E sua filha, onde está?_

Cath levantou a lanterna e viu em homem de uns 30 anos. Ele estava com uma arma na mão.

- Quem é você, o que você quer?

- Calma, pode me chamar de MJ e eu quero vingança. Quero que sinta como é perder um filho, como é doloroso ficar sem uma coisa que você fez.

- Micael Jeankson? Seu filho foi preso por tentativa de assassinato, e por assassinato. Eu só fiz meu trabalho, quero a minha filha, se não...

- Se não o que? Você está desarmada, sua filha está em algum canto por aqui, os seus policiais estão lá fora e não podem escutar nada. Acho que escolhi bem meu palco, não?

- Devolve minha filha e me mata. Dou minha vida para salvar a de minha filha. - Cath já estava desesperada e não sabia mais o que falar. Ela estava desarmada e ninguém a escutaria.

- Faria isso? Que coração bom, mas não foi bom com meu filho. Sua filha esta embaixo do Street Cats, e nós estamos embaixo do Starkbucks. Quer sua filha, vá e pegue, mas você fica e morre. Você pega sua filha e leva ela lá em cima, e volta. Se você não voltar vai ter muita coisa, sua vida vira um inferno.

Catherine estava disposta a dar sua vida por sua filha, então começou a andar, o MJ estava com uma arma em sua cabeça e ela seguia em silêncio. Ela andou por uns 5 minutos e logo achou sua filha, ela estava cheia de hematomas e amarrada.

- Filha, vai ficar tudo bem. - Cath desamarrava a filha e a abraçava - Me escuta, aconteça o que acontecer, a mamãe te ama, nunca se esqueça.

- Anda logo, está demorando muito. - apressou o MJ

- Mamãe, quem é ele?

- Filha vou te levar para o Tio Gil, e não diga nada.

Lindsay obedeceu à mãe e Cath levou-a para cima. O Micael ficara embaixo. Quando ela saiu de lá de cima a equipe veio dar um abraço em Cath.

- Warr, cuida da minha filha, leve-a para o hospital. Brass preciso da sua ajuda.

- Cath, você não vem? - perguntou Gil

- Gil, eu sacrifiquei minha vida para salvar a de Lindsay, por isso eu estou pedindo ajuda ao Brass, não quero morrer. Preciso voltar lá rápido e o MJ sabe onde vocês estão e o que estão fazendo. Então eu to precisando de ajuda, se eu não voltar lá ele vai fazer minha vida um inferno e se eu precisar mesmo me sacrificar, eu vou.

- Cath, tem que ter um jeito, sempre tem um jeito. - falou Sara

- A Lindsay estava embaixo do Street Cats. - Cath disse

- O Street Cats é umas 20 quadras daqui, eu tenho um plano - falou Brass.

- Manda - pediu Cath

Depois de ter contado o plano eles começaram e entrar em ação. Catherine entrou seguida por Brass e Sofia

_- Eu sei que você entrou acompanhada agora. E não tenho medo de Brass e dessa loira gostosa._

- Onde eu te acho? - perguntou Catherine

-_ Embaixo da Igreja e sinto dizer que vocês vão morrer._

Eles começaram a andar e quando chegaram aos três túneis ninguém sabia a direção da Igreja.

- Ok, se o Street Cats e o Starkbucks ficam no túnel da esquerda, só nos restam o túnel da direita e o do meio.

**Capitulo 5 :**

- Vamos nos separar, vai ser mais rápido. Qualquer coisa suspeita gritamos. Aqui dentro faz eco - sussurrou Catherine

- Não - disse Brass - é altamente perigoso

- Concordo com a Catherine, eu vou com a Catherine - disse Sofia nervosa

- Não, eu vou sozinha. Vou no túnel do meio. Até os meus gritos. - dito isso ela saiu em direção ao túnel do meio.

- Por que ela nunca deixa a gente argumentar? - perguntou Brass

- Mulher de atitude. Vamos terminar logo com isso. - Disse Sofia indo em direção ao túnel da direita, ele era muito nojento. Cheio de baratas, ratos enormes e muitos bichos de esgoto.

Catherine estava andando quando se deu conta de que o fim do túnel tinha chegado. Ela começou a examinar cada ponto desse lugar e viu que era um quarto. Tinha uma cama, um guarda-roupa, e tudo que um quarto tem.

- Uau - sussurrou Catherine. - Ele mora aqui.

- Que demora, bom, vamos terminar logo com isso - falou MJ de algum lugar do quarto

- Onde você está?

- Abaixa a arma que eu me mostro, anda.

Catherine abaixou a arma e fez sinal de rendição.

- Pronto. Estou aqui, sem armas. Apareça

Ele saiu de um canto do quarto e para a surpresa dela ele estava só com uma pistola, mas surgiu uma ponta de medo nela. Ele atirou, mas ele tinha uma mira muito ruim, nem chegou perto dela.

- Brass, Sofia, aqui. Achei ele. AAIIIII! - gritou Catherine, a bala tinha raspado na cintura dela. Ele mirou nela e ela saiu correndo em busca de um esconderijo (coisa que estava meio difícil). Sofia chegara ao túnel e se assustou com o lugar. O Brass chegou logo atrás.

- MJ largue a arma e se renda - disse Brass apontando um revolver para ele. - Sofia, tire Catherine daqui.

- Não, você tire-a daqui. Eu pego ele. - Nesse momento MJ atirou na mão de Catherine, Brass atirou nele. Ele caiu.

- Vamos, vou chamar os paramédicos. – falou Brass – Chegando lá em cima, vou mandar os paramédicos te levarem primeiro, você está sangrando muito.

- Vamos logo, dói por bosta um tiro – gritou Catherine.

XXX

Cinco meses depois, Catherine estava com um barrigão lindo e seu bebê estava saudável. Lindsay não gostava muito da idéia de ter um irmão, mas não podia dizer nada, pois Catherine ficava muito chateada. Era domingo e Catherine tinha convidado seus amigos para almoçar em sua casa.

- Greg, só falta você ser premiado como papai – disse Sara

- Estou muito bem do jeito que estou – respondeu Greg enfiando uma garfada de macarrão na boca.

- Mamãe, posso ir brincar lá no meu quarto? – perguntou Lindsay, ela não gostava muito de conversas sobre bebês, não queria mais um membro na família.

- Lind, você nem comeu ainda. Come um pouquinho aí você vai – respondeu Catherine

- Tá! – respondeu emburrada.

- Griss, coloque a mão na minha barriga – pediu Sara – está chutando

Depois do almoço Lindsay foi brincar na vizinha. Catherine ficou conversando com as meninas e os homens ficaram conversando sobre futebol.

- Catherine, quando que está pra nascer seu bebê – perguntou Any, namorada do Nick.

- Como estou no nono mês, a qualquer dia. E você?

- Bom como estou de gêmeos, se eu chegar no oitavo mês vai ser no oitavo mês, mas não sei se agüento muito tempo mais, eles são pesados nem consigo ficar em pé direito. E você Sara?

- Eu? Bem não sei, estou no final do sétimo mês, e não sei quando exatamente. – disse Sara, mas logo ela mudou de assunto – Catherine, o que deu na Lindsay?Quer dizer, ela está estranha, não?

- Ela não gosta muito da história de ter um irmão ou irmã, ela... sei lá, parece que não quer que ele/ela nasça, bom acho que é coisa de criança.

- Ainda não sabe o sexo do bebê? – perguntou Any

- Não, quero surpresa. Mas em minha opinião é uma menina – respondeu Catherine – Já sabe o nome dos bebês Any?

- Ainda estamos discutindo. Eu quero Demien e Jack, mas Nick quer Anthonio e Leonard, eu já nem sei, mas o que fazer.

- Sara e o nome da sua filha, qual vai ser?

- Eu quero Nicole, mas Grisson quer Kayla. E o nome de sua ou seu filho ou filha Cath?

- Eu já falei que se for menina vai chamar Julie, mas se for menina ele quer Demi, se for menino eu quero que chame Luck, mas ele quer que chame Matthew, mas só vamos decidir quando nascer, lógico.

**Capitulo 6:**

Quando era mais ou menos seis horas da tarde Catherine entrou em trabalho de parto, Grisson e Sara ainda estavam na casa dela, então ajudaram. Warrick levou Catherine ao hospital. Sara, Grisson e Lindsay levaram as roupas do bebê e da Catherine. Quando Grisson, Sara e Lindsay chegaram ao hospital, Warrick já estava com Catherine no quarto. Enquanto os Grisson e Sara esperavam tomando água, Lindsay estava muito quieta, ela estava sentada numa cadeira no canto da sala. Sara percebeu e foi ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Hey, está triste?

- Não – respondeu seca

- O que aconteceu? – insistiu Sara

- Nada.

- Olha, tudo bem. Vamos conversar? – Lind deu de ombro. – Você não gostou da notícia de ter mais um membro na família?

- Não

- Por quê?

- Minha mãe trabalha, trabalha e trabalha mais. Aí ela volta pra casa, dorme, ela acorda come, fica com o Warrick por um tempo, e aí ela lembra que eu existo. Agora com essa _coisa_ nascendo como que eu vou ficar, quer dizer, ela vai ter tempo pra mim e essa _coisa?_Eu acho que não. – Lindsay respondeu secamente.

- Lindsay, agora sua mãe vai ficar em casa por um tempo. Aí ela vai te dar mais atenção. – respondeu Sara, ela sabia que era por causa do trabalho que Catherine ficava pouco com a filha, mas Cath não tinha culpa ela lutava muito para conseguir um tempinho com a filha. – Tenho certeza que você vai gostar de seu irmão ou irmã. Você vai ver.

- Espero – respondeu

- Sara, Lindsay, venham ver a Cath e o bebê – chamou Nick

- Já vamos – respondeu Sara – você vem?

- A _coisa _vai estar lá? – perguntou Lindsay

- Provavelmente, vem...

- Não, vou ficar aqui, pensando – respondeu, como ela viu que Sara não ia deixar ela completou – acho que vou ao parquinho onde ficam algumas mulheres tomando conta.

- Vou ver sua mãe, e tenho certeza de que ela amaria te ver, mas se não quiser ir, fique no parquinho e eu falo com sua mãe.

- Vou no parquinho.

- Ok, eu te levo lá. – O caminho até o parquinho foi silencioso, nenhuma das duas falava, e isso era frustrante – Lind, sua mãe te ama. – Ao terminar de dizer isso Lindsay virou e foi até uma mesinha onde tinha papel e lápis de cor. Sara foi até o quarto de Catherine e chegando lá ela viu que o bebê estava mamando e ninguém estava no quarto.

- Oi, senta aí. – disse Catherine

- Oi. Seu bebê é lindo, é um boy.

- É, e onde está Lindsay?

- Ela não quis vir, eu insisti muitas vezes e sinto dizer ela não entende.

- Minha filha não quer me ver? – Nesse momento formaram lágrimas nos olhos de Catherine.

- Cath ela acha que foi de propósito que você ficou grávida e ela só vêm te ver quando o bebê não estiver junto. – Sara escolheu muito as palavras, mas Catherine não se conteve e começou a chorar – ela está no parquinho.

- Eu não fiquei grávida de propósito.

- Eu sei, ela se recusa a vir aqui ver o bebê porque você trabalha muito e se "esquece" dela – finalizou Sara.

- Eu quero ver ela e ela tem que entender que eu tenho outro filho. Traga-a aqui, agora.

**Capitulo 7:**

Sara conseguiu levar Lindsay para ver a mãe, mais teve chantagem nisso. Se Lindsay fosse ver a mãe Sara compraria bala de iogurte por uma semana inteira. Começando por hoje.

- Lind, sua mãe te ama e quando você fala ou faz coisas ruins relacionadas ao seu irmão, ela fica muito magoada. Agora vai lá e de um abraço bem gostoso nela, senão suas balas já eram.

- O trato não era esse. E só vou lá pelas balas. – Quando disse isso as duas entraram no quarto onde Catherine estava, mas sem o bebê.

- Oi filha, vem aqui. – chamou Catherine, Lindsay olhou para Sara e foi até a cama onde a mãe estava, mas era maior que ela a cama então Lindsay começou a escalá-la. – Oi mamãe – Sara saiu para deixar as duas conversarem.

- Me dê um abraço – pediu Cath, Lindsay deu um abraço na mãe e ficou lá trepada nela por um tempo, lembrando o quanto era bom um abraço de sua mãe. Depois de cinco minutos Cath falou: Você não gosta de seu irmão?

- Não sei, é que eu acho que com _ele_ vou perder o pouco da atenção que tenho, quer dizer, você vai ter que dar atenção a _ele _e ir ao trabalho, dormir, ficar o tio Warr, e por último você vai lembrar de mim.

- Mas eu dou atenção a você, eu juro que tento ser o melhor e dar o melhor a você. O que falta? Eu te dou todos os presentes que você pede. Lind se você falar o que está faltando acho que as coisas ficam mais fáceis. O que falta?

- Eu não quero presentes, eu só quero minha mãe, eu só quero ser como as outras pessoas da escola, ser normal. Até a babá da mais atenção do que você.

- Vou tentar ser a melhor pessoa para você.

Na sala de espera...

- Será que as duas se acertaram? – perguntou Sara impaciente

- Sara, relaxa, eu praticamente moro naquela casa e a Cath sempre tenta dar o melhor de si para dar tudo a Lindsay. – falou Warrick – mas meu filho é lindo não?

- É, e você já perguntou isso de vezes e a próxima vez que perguntar vou fazer você engolir esse copo que está na tua mão! – respondeu Greg

- AII, Nick, por que eles sempre chutam juntos? – perguntou Any, os bebês sempre resolviam chutar na mesma hora.

- Você quer realmente que eu responda? – retrucou Nick

- Por que eu sou sempre a última a saber das coisas que acontecem com minha família? – perguntou uma mulher de meia idade que estava entrando na sala

- Oi senhora Willous – cumprimentou Warrick – gente essa daqui é a mãe da Cath...

- Okok, sim muito prazer, claro, mas onde está minha filha e meu neto e minha neta? – cortou Warrick, os meninos estavam segurando os risos.

- Eles estão no...

- A sim, claro, já vou lá. Mostre-me o caminho. – ordenou senhora Willous

- Vai indo no elevador que eu já vou. É no terceiro andar, final do corredor, primeira porta a esquerda. Eu já vou.

Depois que ela saiu todos caíram na risada, menos Warrick.

- Não teve graça – resmungou Warrick – Por que ela sempre faz isso? – perguntou se referindo a mãe da Cath.

- Que sogra, hein... – falou Greg, todos caíram na risada, até Grisson que estava meio sério riu um pouco.

**Capitulo 8:**

Depois um ano Lindsay já estava começando a achar o irmão legal. Any tinha dado a luz a dois lindos meninos, que se chamavam Demien e Anthonio, Sara estava com uma menina que se chamava Patrícia. Era sábado a noite e Lindsay estava na casa do pai, o bebê estava dormindo e Catherine Warrick estavam se amando e mal sabiam que estavam formando mais um filho.

Fim!

**Ainda estou aprendendo a mexer no site, por isso gostaria de reviews. críticas são bem vindas.**


End file.
